


I  See What You Did There

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Jensen Ackles, Public Sex, Voyeurism, jensen and jared are bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the unwitting voyeur to Jared's and Misha's exhibitionism.  As best friend, he feels like it's his duty to keep it under control.<br/>A/N: Written and originally posted (so very long ago) over at <a href="http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/143811.html">SPN Spring Fling</a> for the prompts of Jared/Misha, Jensen/Matt Cohen, casual sex to lovers and drunken public sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I  See What You Did There

Something you may not know about Jensen and Jared is that they're not fucking.

Most people who see them together just assume; Jared's an unapologetic flirt and he has an exhibitionist streak the size of Texas and between Jensen's eye rolling and his reluctant acceptance of Jared's very public and very over-the-top advances and his secret smiles... Yeah, you can't really blame them when people jump to the wrong conclusions.

But they're not fucking. Never once have, not even after countless long days topped off by longer nights filled with beer and tequila that saw them both lonely and horny falling asleep in the same bed. That's not to say Jensen's never thought about it. Have you _seen_ Jared? Jensen's not gay (though he does drive stick every once in a while, just for a change of pace) but of course he's thought about it. Jared's _hot_. He's pretty sure Jared's thought about it, too but Jared's the best friend he's ever had and neither of them has ever wanted anything to come between that.

Plus, Jensen's pretty sure he wouldn't be up for whatever being romantically or sexually linked with Jared would mean for his privacy. Jared likes for people to look at him, notice him. Goes along with the whole exhibitionist thing – which Jensen's getting to, just give him a sec. 

Jared's a little bit of an attention whore. No, screw that, Jared's a _huge_ attention whore, biggest one Jensen had ever met in his life. Until they met Misha.

And Misha's attractive and he's a pretty cool guy, don't get Jensen wrong, but while Jensen had spent the first couple of days complaining to Jared about the 'weird new guy', Jared's immediate reaction had been completely different.

“I'm totally going to bang that guy,” Jared had told him, completely casually over a lunch of hot dogs and macaroni salad. He'd nodded to Misha, two tables over in the lunchroom and added, “Wanna watch?”

Jensen had choked on his hot dog and Misha had had to run over and give him the Heimlich.

After that, Misha was in.

That was half a dozen years ago, now and Jensen's been watching them screw – accidentally-on-purpose – ever since.

He knows it had started out casually between them. He'd been Jared's wingman more than once in those early days, watched him go home with a few different guys over the years and he watched Misha do the same. And Jared's never come out and actually _told_ Jensen that his relationship status has officially changed, but he's seen the way they look at each other these days.

Jensen's pretty sure this is for good.

Especially given what's going on in front of him right now. 

It's pushing midnight on a Friday, Jared and Misha and a few of the guys from work are over at Jensen's house and okay, he needs to stress again that Jared (and Misha) likes to show off. Again, he'll get back to this, just... give him a sec.

***

Jared hadn't been kidding way back when he'd first asked Jensen if he wanted to watch.

They'd started off slow – with Jared giving Misha a hand job under the blanket while they all sat around Jensen's living room watching the football game, Jensen staring resolutely at the television, pretending he had no idea what was going on three feet away. 

After Misha's muted moans had crescendoed and tapered off, Jensen shifting uncomfortably next to him, Jared had stood up, bright and chipper and letting the blanket fall enough show off his handiwork.

“You're gonna want to wash that,” Jared had smiled. “I'll catch you guys later.”

Misha had just shrugged after the door closed behind Jared and nodded down to Jensen's lap.

“You need any help with that?”

“Get out of my house.”

***

The next time was in Jensen's kitchen, two weeks later. He'd come home late from work to find Jared sitting bare-assed on his kitchen counter with Misha on knees between Jared's spread legs. He hadn't looked directly at them, he'd been very careful not to as he went about his business. He'd microwaved some leftover lasagne and tossed himself a quick salad and took his plate out into the living room, calling out, “You guys are sanitizing this entire room, just so you know,” over his shoulder.

Their moans had only gotten louder with Jensen in the next room, but Jensen was proud of himself for not reacting. At least not until after they left and he jerked off furiously into a t-shirt Jared had left at his place.

He didn't wash it before he gave it back. Served the bastard right.

***

Then it was a phone call. And yeah, okay, Jensen should really know better than to answer the phone when Jared calls after midnight, especially given that Jensen was in the middle of a pretty spectacular blow job from a knockout brunette he'd hooked up with earlier that night.

In his defence, though, she'd pulled off when she heard his phone ringing, smiled sweetly up at him and said “Go ahead, I'll wait.”

“What?” he'd growled into the phone, eager to get back to his blowjob, thinking about maybe making Jared listen to it.

“Hey, Jensen!” chirped Jared's cheerful voice. “Guess what I'm doing.”

“Sticking your thumb up your ass?”

Jared laughed, low and rumbling, then moaned. “Well, I'm sticking somethin' up there.”

“Huh?” Jensen had asked, at exactly the same moment Cindy swallowed him down again, with a wicked smirk. “Fuck!”

“Exactly!” And that was definitely Misha's voice, distant and tinny in the background.

And he should have hung up right then. He knows that but he hadn't. Not until he'd come down Cindy's throat to the sound of Jared and Misha right along with him. The last thing he'd heard before he finally tossed his phone across the room was Jared saying, “Shit, I think I shot up your nose. _Damn_ , I'm good.”

***

The time after that it was nearly a month. So long that Jensen thought maybe he was off the hook, but no such luck.

It was a Saturday morning. Might have been afternoon – it had been a crazy Friday night – when Jensen stumbled down the stairs into his living room to see Jared on his hands and knees on the floor in front of the fireplace, Misha draped over him from behind.

“Jensen,” Misha had greeted him, with a smile. “About time you woke up. We thought we'd have to keep this position up forever.”

“I'm dying to come, man,” Jared agreed, pushing his hips back until they both moaned.

“You guys need to find somewhere else to do this,” Jensen had told them, then immediately called up Matt.

Matt was new at work, but willing and happy to suck Jensen's cock for a possible step up the ladder.

Or, maybe the guy had a genuine crush, like Jared claimed. Jensen was happy to keep it casual, for the time being, either way. The last thing he needed was someone to answer to and automatic plus one wherever he went.

***

Since then, Jensen's seen Jared and Misha in various states of amour. Sometimes he ignores them, sometimes he outright watches – once he made popcorn – but for all their willingness to give Jensen a front row seat, they've been oddly secretive when it comes to anyone else catching on.

Until tonight.

Everyone at work knows about Jensen and Matt by this point. Jensen's heard the whispers around work - _Poor Matt, so clearly head over heels with Jensen stringing him along. He'll never commit; Matt's wasting his time_. It's not true, but Jensen doesn't care enough to correct them. In any case, nobody really bats an eye when after eight or nine beers Matt curls in closer to Jensen, Jensen's arm around him. They're used to it.

What _does_ raise some eyebrows is the way that Jared has slowly been crawling into Misha's lap, closer and closer after every drink.

And people know Jared. They know how he is, they know he paws his way through life and they know Misha hams it up at every opportunity, but when Jared presses his back to Misha's front and he spreads his legs around Misha's on the couch and Misha slips his hand down the front of Jared's pants, Jensen's best friend mentality kicks in. Jared likes to show off. Misha likes to show off. But they're both drunk as shit right now and they've never done this before.

“Alright, I think we're done,” he says, standing up so Matt falls sideways onto the couch. “Everybody out.”

It's not like he's fooled anyone, Mark and Jeff and Chad and AJ and all the rest of them wink at Jensen, give him these looks like they know exactly why Jensen is kicking them out.

He can't deny it, not without looking stupid so he just rolls his eyes and plays it off like so many of Jared's drunken fumblings. 

And then everyone's gone. Everyone but Jared and Misha. And Matt.

“Matt,” Jensen says, sitting down next to him and hefting him up. He's surprisingly more alert than Jensen would have thought. Good, means he can probably catch a cab home. “You need to clear out, pal.”

“What, so I don't see Jared and Misha doin' it?” he laughs. “That ship has sailed, sweetheart.”

“Let him stay!” Jared shouts and when Jensen looks over Jared's pants are around his ankles.

“Fuck!” Jensen curses. “Guys, seriously. _Misha_ ”, he pleads, because as crazy as Misha is, Jensen believes that he honestly does love Jared. And crazy as Jensen might be for believing it, Misha is actually the responsible one. “You can't let this happen.”

“Too late,” Matt pipes up. “Jared's the bottom! I saw it! But I promise I won't say anything.”

“ _Misha_ ,” Jensen grits and Misha nods, surprisingly sober, and nudges Jared.

“C'mon, Jared,” Misha says, eyeing Jensen as they both pull Jared up off the couch and help him out of his pants so he doesn't trip. “You can sleep it off in the guest room.”

Jensen thinks about it for a second and a half, once Jared's tucked safely in bed and safely around Misha.

The damage is done at this point, Matt knows the score and probably so does everybody else.

Jensen's tempted to just crawl into bed and listen to Jared and Misha through the wall, but he's still got Matt waiting for him and he's still got a chubby tenting his shorts. It's both want and friendship (and maybe something more) that have him smiling down at Matt, holding his hand out to pull him up from where he's slumped on the couch.

Jensen leads them to his bedroom and he fucks Matt that night, for the first time. Jensen's first time, period. He's never had full on anal sex before, not with a guy.

He feels a little guilty, doing it just to protect Jared. Until he realises that's not what it was, not entirely.

“So this was a bribe?” Matt asks him, ankles around the back of Jensen's neck, when they're both sweaty and covered in come. “You fucked me to keep me quiet? I already told you, I wouldn't out them. Though I don't know what good it would do. People already think it's you and him that are fucking. They think you kicked them so you could bitch Jared out in private.”

“But...” Jensen starts, confused. “I thought... they know that you and I...”

Matt rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but they think that's just your way of getting back at Jared for not being willing to come out.”

Jensen's jaw drops. How did he miss this?

“You know I can't tell them,” he says, brushing a few sweaty strands of hair from Matt's forehead. “Jared and Misha really don't want this thing out there.”

“I know,” Matt agrees. His smiles is crooked as Jensen settles in beside him, hand cupping his ribs tightly.

“That doesn't mean.... I mean, you and I. I still want... Something.”

“Don't strain yourself,” Matt says on a laugh. “I get it, okay? They already think I'm your little boy toy. I don't mind.”

“Yeah, well...” Maybe Jensen does mind. Maybe he's had enough of his lover looking like a fool. Of looking like a giant douchebag himself. He's about ready, he thinks, to stop with the casual hook-ups. Matt's been enough for him for a while now. “I don't want any labels, or anything.”

Matt rolls his eyes. “Oh my God, you're such a dork.

***

Two weeks later and they're in Jensen's living room once again. Matt's in Jensen's lap, making almost as much of a show as Jared's making in Misha's.

“Fuck, Jared I blame you for this whole thing,” Jensen grumbles.

He meets Jared's eyes across the room and he smiles and Jared winks.

“You're welcome.”

END


End file.
